eurovisionsongcontestfandomcom-20200214-history
Det var en yndig tid
|year = 1960 |position = 10th |points = 4 |previous = "Uh, jeg ville ønske jeg var dig" |next = "Angelique"}}"Det var en yndig tid" (English: It was a lovely time) was the Danish entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 1960 in London, performed by Katy Bødtger. It finished in joint 10th place with 4 points. Lyrics Danish= Tænk, hvor der altså var romantik Og ynde i verden engang Man dansed’ sig kvik til Lumbye-musik Og sødt tralulalej, ja Ja, det var dengang da man sværmed’ på den gamle vold Med krinoline på og solskinsparasol Og hele verden kendte ikke spor til nag og nid Det var en yndig tid Og hvis en pige blev bedt ud, så gik hun pænt til mor Og sagde: “Med forlov…”, om hun var nok så stor Og så gik kavaler’n og jomfru’n på konditori’t Det var en yndig tid Det var dengang, da alting var så hyg’ligt Der var dejligt i kongens gamle stad Det var dengang, da livet var så lyk’ligt Man gik simpelthen rundt og var glad Ja, det var dengang da man sværmed’ på den gamle vold Og byen lå og sov, når klokken, den slog tolv Og der var ikke én der drømte spor om kamp og strid Det var en yndig tid Det var en yndig tid Dengang der fandtes der ikk’ en bil Og slet ikke no’et Bellevue Og jomfruernes smil var bly med appeal Og sødt tralulalej, ja Ja, det var dengang da man sværmed’ på den gamle vold Med krinoline på og solskinsparasol Og hele verden kendte ikke spor til nag og nid Det var en yndig tid Og hvis en pige blev bedt ud, så gik hun pænt til mor Og sagde: “Med forlov…”, om hun var nok så stor Og så gik kavaler’n og jomfru’n på konditori’t Det var en yndig tid Det var dengang, da alting var så hyg’ligt Der var dejligt i kongens gamle stad Det var dengang, da livet var så lyk’ligt Man gik simpelthen rundt og var glad Ja, det var dengang da man sværmed’ på den gamle vold Og byen lå og sov, når klokken, den slog tolv Og der var ikke én der drømte spor om kamp og strid Det var en yndig tid Det var en yndig tid |-| Translation= Imagine what romance And charm there once was in the world Then you’d dance briskly to music by Lumbye And sweet tralulaley, yes Yes, that was when you’d go courting on the old banks With crinolines and sunshades And the whole world didn’t know grudge and malice It was a lovely time And if a girl was asked out, she’d go to her mother And say “May I…”, no matter how old she was And the gentleman and the lady would go to a café It was a lovely time That was when everything was so nice It was wonderful in the king’s old city That was when life was so happy You just walked around being cheerful Yes, that was when you’d go courting on the old banks And the city was asleep when it stroke twelve And there was nobody who’d dream of fights and conflicts It was a lovely time It was a lovely time Then there was not a car And no Bellevue And the ladies’ smiles were shy with appeal And sweet tralulaley, yes Yes, that was when you’d go courting on the old banks With crinolines and sunshades And the whole world didn’t know grudge and malice It was a lovely time And if a girl was asked out, she’d go to her mother And say “May I…”, no matter how old she was And the gentleman and the lady would go to a café It was a lovely time That was when everything was so nice It was wonderful in the king’s old city That was when life was so happy You just walked around being cheerful Yes, that was when you’d go courting on the old banks And the city was asleep when it stroke twelve And there was nobody who’d dream of fights and conflicts It was a lovely time It was a lovely time Videos Category:Eurovision Song Contests Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1960 Category:Denmark in the Eurovision Song Contest Category:Songs sung in Danish